The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic technique such as a printer, a facsimile machine or the like.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus is used as a printer, a copier, a facsimile machine, a combined machine or the like. Such an image forming apparatus includes a photosensitive drum on which a latent image is formed, and a developing device that develops the latent image using a toner (i.e., a developer) to form a toner image. A toner cartridge is detachably attached to the developing device, and stores the toner to be supplied to the developing device.
The toner cartridge includes a toner storing portion in which a fresh toner is stored. The toner storing portion has a toner outlet opening through which the toner is supplied to the developing device. The toner outlet opening is formed on a longitudinal center portion of the toner cartridge, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-17478.
Recently, it is demanded to enhance efficiency in the use of the toner.